Pride and Prejudice
by Ready-made Prodigy
Summary: A young Aragorn, still only knows as Estel is going to compete in an annual youth sword tournament with not only children his age, but his own race. Of course as all events in childhood a lesson will be learned.


**Alright, I'll admit that I've wanted to write this story for a long time. Actually, the first draft for this story was made when I was still 13, but I was caught up in my Of Wishers and Dreamers story, which I still haven't completed . I hope this makes up for the lack of updating! (ignore the poor editing, I was really lazy)**

**_Pride and Prejudice… _**

Legolas breathed in the fresh and pure air of Rivendell. This house was always such a wonder to him. The last time he had visited was well over a hundred years. If asked Legolas would answer that it was not soon enough, but in his heart he knew that it was well worth the wait. The sky was always clear here and the birds always singing. The feeling of safety and ease never got old.

"Are you trying to meld into the breeze or something?" Aragorn whispered, as if afraid to disturb his friend's apparently unsuccessful evaporation.

Legolas glared at his friend, who began to laugh. "You're lucky we're already in the courtyard and your father is ten steps away or else I would add a fair good bruise on that unhealthily inflated head of yours."

Aragorn nodded seriously. "And it would all be in the name of nature. What a just cause to fight for. What next, winning in the name of squirrels?"

Legolas dived for the human, but Aragorn had already hopped off his horse and ran to the house. While passing through the doors he almost sped past his father, but stopped and back-tracked to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before continuing his flight.

"Estel wait!" Elrond called at his youngest son's retreating back.

Aragorn looked over his shoulder for a fraction of a second, his answer rushed, "Sorry ada but if you want a functioning son to talk to later, then I should keep on running."

"Damn straight human!" Legolas was quick to pursue, giving only a quick hi and goodbye to the lord of Rivendell.

Aragorn made it all the way to his room before Legolas was only an arms length away. Legolas' hand shot out, grabbing Aragorn's left forearm, throwing off his balance and sending the two crashing to the floor. In the frenzy something heavy dropped from the dresser, probably knocked over by Estel's flailing right hand.

It thudded heavily against the wooden flooring and Legolas flinched, knowing it was probably something of great value. Aragorn stretched out a hand to the object and drew it back to discover a heavily ornamented dagger, its sheath bearing impressive carvings and handle made of a fine dark wood, with silver indented into it so you could feels its curves underneath your hand. Aragorn stared at it for long moments and Legolas' heart leapt, thinking that his friend was offended.

"I'm sorry Estel. I should not have been so careless, especially in your house with such valuables," Legolas apologized, getting off from Aragorn and pulling the human to his feet.

Aragorn shook his head, still looking at the dagger. "No it's okay, it was an accident and it would be rude to fault you for it since my brothers and I are much worse. I'm not offended; it's just that I really haven't given this thing much notice for many years."

Legolas watched as Aragorn turned it over on his hand to admire the intricate craftsmanship. "Was it a gift? Perhaps a coming of age present from your father or brothers?"

"Well it was a gift," Aragorn chuckled and unsheathed the dagger, revealing a solid gold blade with engravings of birds.

Legolas surveyed it quizzically. "What can you do with a gold blade?"

Aragorn laughed heartily at those words. "Nothing, that's why it sits here."

"Where did you get that useless thing?" Legolas asked, flopping down onto the bed.

"I won it, long ago."

"How long? Human long or elven long?"

"Well, over a two or three decades, so pretty long. I was still a young boy then," Aragorn answered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh if it's that long ago then I have to hear the tale," Legolas insisted sarcastically.

Aragorn threw a pillow at him, "Alright…"

**oOoOo**

Elrond strode down the halls, his feet making more of a sound than usual. It seemed as if he was laden with excited anticipation, but it was hardly for himself. Seeing Erestor move out of his office, balancing a precarious stack of newly finished paperwork, Elrond hailed him jovially. Erestor turned a little too sharply and made the unfortunate decision to let one of his hands be removed from the stack in order to greet his lord causing all of the papers to spill on the floor. Erestor groaned inwardly, letting only a low growl show his irritation and discontent.

Elrond winced. "I'm sorry Erestor…"

Erestor bent down to pick them up, his voice forcefully made steady. "It's alright my lord, it was my own fault."

Elrond stooped down to join him, but Erestor stopped him.

Elrond shifted uncomfortably. "Well, just let me help you then."

"No, these were specifically organized by urgency, importance, the dates of making, the day it was signed, by whom it was signed, what year it was originally drafted, the color of the parchment and ink, the…" Erestor continued until he was interrupted by Elrond clearing his throat.

"Well since it seems I'd be more of a bother than help, perhaps you can tell me where my sons are?"

Erestor snorted. "The twins having another heated archery tournament. They left Estel to finish some fletchings he was making in his room. I think he's been in there for the past hour or so."

Elrond nodded his thanks and left his darkly murmuring advisor. _Erestor is such a neat freak, _Elrond thought exasperatedly. He was thankful that he was so organized especially compared to the twins or, Elrond shuddered, Glrofindel. Glorfindel was a born warrior and the duties of a politician did not usually suit him. He had no sense of filing. Half the time Glorfindel could be found asleep across his desk, papers strewn across the floor from the movements in his sleep. The twins were slightly worse. They point blank just never had paperwork done. Elrond hoped that his youngest would be more apt than his brothers. He would someday have to unite an entire race and run an empire.

Elrond stole away quietly into his son's room. Estel's back was to him, bent over his desk by the window. Estel seemed to be in intense concentration and Elrond was able to get close enough to peer over the young boy's shoulder. Estel was meticulously cutting half of a feather into the correct pattern in order to ensure a smooth flight. Elrond was proud to see that the style of the cut was not that of any of his tutors, but a unique blend that Estel must have developed himself. Estel hand was steady, the blade moving impressively precise. Estel was perspiring from the sheer effort. Elrond continued to watch as Estel deftly put on the exact amount of adhesive on the feather's side and place it on the arrow shaft. Estel sighed in contentment.

"What do you think?" Estel did not turn around, merely holding up the product of his hard work in his hand.

Elrond smiled as he realized that his son probably sensed his entrance a long time ago.

"It's good ion-nin, expertly done, but don't you think that you've put a little too much emphasis on that one fletching?" Elrond asked, eyeing the single piece of craftsmanship. "You still have to cut the other fletchings and make the arrow head. How do you expect to effectively repair your arrows out in the wild if it takes you more than an hour to do one thing?"

"But _ada_, it has to be perfect!" Estel whined, shrugging indifferently, "I can worry about all that stuff later."

Elrond cringed inwardly. _Oh valar, another perfectionist! _Elrond coughed to hide his grimace and made his way to the bed, indicating for his son to join him. Estel plopped down beside him and leaned against the man who he was grateful to be able to call his father. Estel knew that he must be the luckiest kid on earth to have the privilege to be raised by elves, who were the most experienced and wisest people, a divine race. Estel was trained and taught by the best there was, the finest Imaldris had to offer. Politics and healing from Lord Elrond himself, weapons training from Glorfindel, fighting and wilderness survival from the twins, history with Erestor, military command from Captain Cirya, horseback riding from Master Rista, and even basic cooking from the head chef.

As all things though, it had its disadvantages. For one, Estel was expected to do so much. Most of the time the elves forgot that he was still a child because of his heritage. At the same time the elves had trouble remembering that he was human and matured differently from that of an elf and Estel was often babied about responsibilities and his opinions. The biggest drawback was that Estel lived a very solitary life. With no elflings born after Elrond's own daughter there was no children Estel could socialize or, more importantly, play with. With no one to relate to, Estel often felt out of place among elders who were more than fifty times his age.

Now that Elrond was actually about to confront the boy, who was currently nuzzling his head on his arm, he was starting to feel nervous. He had intended to propose that Estel join a sword tournament along with hundreds of boys from other towns. Elrond was beginning to think his brilliant idea was not so great after all. No, he did not doubt the boy's skills, but the boy's awkwardness around other children and human children no less! Estel was a steadfast boy, but very shy and humbled because of his high upbringing. Elrond didn't really know if Estel would enjoy the experience. Elrond put a hand around the boy's shoulders.

"Estel you have excelled greatly in all of your weapons studies. Glorfindel tells me that you have truly earned the right to use your sword through all your hard work and practice and your brothers have even allowed you to move on to some harder weapons. We are all confident in your abilities and think that you're ready to compete in the annual youth sword tournament held by the humans in a nearby town. Would you like to join?"

Estel looked thoughtful and Elrond feared that he was having self doubts about this. Elrond was quick to explain further.

"It would only be for fun Estel and only by your choice. There's no pressure on you to win. This is merely a learning experience and maybe a way to meet some friends."

Estel put a hand over his father's in order to get his attention. Elrond looked down into the hopeful face and wondered if the boy's expressive eyes would ever be masked by his age. He couldn't help thinking that nothing would ever change that.

"Do you really believe I can do it?"

"Without a doubt, ion-nin."

Estel's face brightened and you could see the resolve set in his eyes. "Then I believe I can do it too. I will try and bring honor to all of you who have supported me."

Elrond smiled at his eagerness.

"Estel, since you are fourteen you have a choice on what division you want to compete in since you are in a sort of middle age. You can either contend with the fifteen to seventeen year olds and be at the bottom of your division or be at the top of the thirteen to eleven year olds. Most of the boys your age haven't had as much training as you, so you have an advantage where your age lacks."

"Then I shall compete in the older division," Estel said firmly.

Elrond squeezed his son to him as the subject that had truly been bothering him began to creep up.

"Estel since you will be competing with human children it cannot be revealed that we are your family. You must understand that many of them haven't met any elves and their opinions are heavily influenced by their parents, who can only believe in stories since they have nothing else to believe in. We will also have to conceal ourselves, but we'll be cheering for you. Though this is a great opportunity to get to wear that ranger outfit you got for your birthday."

Estel laughed. "Okay ada, but what about my sword?"

Estel's sword was of obvious elven make. It was curved, the steel folded, but light and strong. It's hilt was specially made to fit Estel's hands perfectly and the size of the weapon itself was proportioned perfectly to Estel for the best balance and comfort, although still allowing him to grow into it for a further few years. It was his pride and joy.

"Not to worry. Since this a simply a friendly competition, no real swords will be used. Wooden swords will be provided if not brought," Elrond pushed the boy towards the door, "We're leaving tomorrow, so go get your brothers and get some last minute practice in."

Estel hugged his father and sped away.

That night, when Elrond seen his son off to bed he made his way back to the Hall of Fire to meet all of Estel's tutors.

"Do you have it Elladan?" Elrond asked.

Elladan smiled as he took a long cloth covered object from behind his back. "Elrohir just came back with it from grandmother and grandfather just this morning."

Elladan removed the cloth, revealing the unique hue of mallorn wood in the form of a beautifully crafted wooden sword. Those around the room whispered in awe. It would be a disgrace to even suggest that it was a toy, so intricately carven and smoothed. The traditional snaking leaves of Lothlorien had been embossed up and down the length of wood that held a slight curve. It was the perfect width for Estel's youthful hands and an elven prayer for good luck and fortune was shallowly carved into it. Though from afar none of these things could be noticed, a feat that can only the skills and perhaps magic of the elves could accomplish.

"It's a shame that Estel will not be wearing Rivendell's colors. He would have looked every part of an elvish prince," Elrohir mused.

"Why will he not be representing his house during the tournament?" Captain Raize, Estel's archery instructor, queried.

"I'm afraid of the complications that will arise if Estel's background is revealed, which comes to the subject of who will be going and what precautions we will take," Elrond addressed gravely.

Captain Cirya snorted. "We're all going."

Elrond rose an eyebrow at the eleven or so elvish tutors all looking determinately back at him.

"Surely you recognize the fact that we want to see the fruits of all our labor perform," said Glrofindel jovially, many of those gathered around agreeing whole heartedly.

Elrond ran a hand through his hair agitatedly. "Fine, but you're all wearing hoods and long cloaks, even if a heat wave suddenly strikes."

Elrond rubbed his temples, but smiled through his exasperation. Estel had his own private cheering squad.

**oOoOo**

Estel rode beside his brothers, garbed in his dark, forest green tunic under his black leather vest along with his jet black pants and easily maneuverable boots. These were dubbed as his ranger clothes, since they were indeed given to him by the rangers and Estel insisted on wearing them on a lot of his tracking exercises. His wooden sword was strapped to his back, which he wore with pride. He had been absolutely delighted when his brothers had presented it to him that morning. Estel hardly even needed time to adjust to it, it's weight and size perfect in every way. It felt exactly like his real sword.

When Estel found out how many people were going to come and watch him his first reaction was to become nervous as the pressure was added, but slowly it turned to pride. They all came voluntarily with confidence and it made Estel want to uphold their trust and prove his worth.

When they rode into the tournament area, Estel was nearly blown back from the sounds and sights. There were so many people, more people than at Yule! There seemed to be swarms of children everywhere. He noticed that all of them shared the same basic traits as he, but there were so many variations between all of them. Hair color, eye color, height, size, voice…Estel was amazed at the age differences as well. Since he was the only child, he had no one to compare himself with and now he could pick out who was younger and older than he. He was leaning so far off his saddle that his brother made sure to put a hand on his shoulder to make sure he didn't slip off.

Elrohir smiled at his brother and held out his hand for Estel's reins, "Here, I'll take care of your horse and ada will take care of your registration. Go ahead and explore, we'll find you as long as you don't wander off too far."

"Thanks 'Ro!" Estel exclaimed excitedly, handing his brother the reins and hopping down from his horse.

Estel wandered about, taking in all sights. He was starting to feel a little anxious now. All of the other children were in already well established groups of friends and Estel didn't really know how to approach anyone. He tried several times to talk with some boys but they all seemed to be busy with their own games. What odd games they were too. One involved a flat disk being thrown from group. The one Estel was currently watching involved a small leather ball and a stick. All Estel could make out was that you hit the ball and run.

"Hey you! Wanna join in? We need another player!" said one of the boys, waving him in.

Estel nodded and walked forward. Someone shoved the stick in his hand and pushed him in the line of one of the boys standing a fair distance away ready to throw. Estel mimicked the stance the other boys had and waited for the throw. It came fast, but Estel had learned to compensate for his brother's speed and knew how to react. He swung true and the ball went flying and the boys were cheering.

"Run, run!"

Estel looked around, hoping that someone would direct him. He hadn't really been watching the game that long.

"Run you dummy!"

Panicking slightly Estel randomly ran…in exactly the opposite direction. He had no idea what he was doing and kept running until he couldn't hear the shouts any longer, whether they were of anger, confusion, or amusement. He wondered idly if he had won the game. Slowing down his pace he spotted another boy, probably his age or a year older. He was leaning against the tree and was one of the first boys he had seen alone. He was wearing a dark red tunic with black pants with a red stripe going down the sides, though what interested him as the golden threaded crest emblazoned on the bottom left side of his tunic. It depicted a hammer striking a star. He recognized it vaguely, but couldn't quite remember where it was from. He stopped and the two surveyed each other wearily.

The boy nodded to him. "Hello."

Switching his mind into common, Estel answered fluently, "Greetings, I'm Estel. You?"

The boy shrugged. "No one in particular."

Estel smirked, "That's the answer for someone who does not want to be known," Estel began to circle around the other boy, who had returned the smirk and pushed himself off the tree in order to watch Estel's movements. Estel gestured to the other's boys crest, "Your blatantly worn crest is of a higher house and most likely held to tradition, meaning the gold embroidery indicates that you are the eldest heir. You do not hide yourself well."

The boy was impressed, but it was now his turn to circle his opponent. "The same goes to you. The fact that you have had higher learning is obvious along with the fact that you are not from around here, since you don't already recognize my house. This leads me to conclude that you are perhaps of also a higher house, although you have gone through large lengths to hide it with your clothing, but you are well groomed and you walk with confidence that could only come from habit."

Both boys looked at each other with a new respect.

Estel was in the act of turning around when he found himself smacking right into a rather short woman with the kindest face he had ever seen. He bowed quickly, ignoring the almost silent snigger behind him.

"I'm sorry my lady. I did not mean to bump you and apologize for any intrusion I may have caused you," Estel apologized politely.

Without any warning the woman engulfed him in a hug. "It's alright lad. Such a nice boy. Are you lost young man?"

"Uh well," Estel looked over his shoulder to discover the other boy had vanished before looking around and noticing that he was indeed very lost, "I suppose I am…"

"Poor dear, come now and let's find your parents."

The nice woman took him by the hand and led him through the streams of people. Estel was bewildered. Did the woman already find his father or brothers and she was sent to retrieve him? No, she had just met him, so why…

"Ah, there they are," Estel was astonished to see his father, standing beside Glorfindel and the woman continued on, calling to the elf lord, "Sir!"

Elrond looked around, surprised to see his son being tugged along by an edain woman.

"Sir, I think I have found your son. He got swept up by the crowd."

Elrond pulled his son towards him, the two sharing almost identical stunned faces.

Elrond cleared his throat trying to find his manners. "Thank you my fine lady. I have been wondering where he is, but I'm curious as to know how you…"

"Knew he was your son?" the woman finished for him, smiling softly. "Call it a mother's intuition. You two have the same eyes and courtesies I might add. A good boy you have there, but naturally finding himself in trouble. My own son is the same way."

Elrond nodded knowingly. "Yes, I know exactly what you mean. Sometimes I think he's going to be the death of me."

"Speaking of which, I best be getting back to my own son before he does do something that would be the death of me."

The kind, motherly lady gave Estel one final hug before departing. Estel watched her go with an odd and fleeting feeling of something forgotten. It wasn't like the feeling his brothers or father had. They gave him squeezing kinds of hugs, full of fierce love, but the woman's held a warmth that permeated through the gentle embrace.

"Is that what my mother felt like?" Estel whispered idly.

Elrond grasped his son's shoulder more tightly. "Yes Estel, that and much more."

Estel hugged his father reassuringly. "I'll see her someday," he looked at his father intently, "When will the tournament start?"

"Registration has been closed and they're matching up the competitors by age for the first matches. You'll have just enough time for a quick lunch," Glorfindel answered.

"Oh good, I'm starving!"

Estel raced towards one of the bags when his father's stern voice stopped him in his tracts.

"Estel, there will be no gorging before your match. I don't want you purging your stomach all over some poor human boy and having to deal with the parents. Only a snack," Elrond frowned at Estel's mischievous face, "A healthy snack, Estel."

The boy grumbled as he was handed some fruit and half a piece of bread. They were good, but Estel was a growing boy after all. He ate silently, listening to Glorfindel's coaching.

"Estel, unlike when fighting elves you have the advantage here. You have both speed and talent. You no longer need to compensate for your endurance since the boys will have about the same stamina level as you. This means you can afford to start on the defensive to get an idea of your opponent's style and skill instead of taking the immediate offensive to conserve energy. This also means you can maneuver a lot more and can save your better techniques for later. They play by points here, using light taps. The only thing that counts is a killing blow or something that could potentially severely wound and incapacitate your opponent. Hand to hand combat is only permitted only in the event that you lose your weapon, otherwise you are strictly bound to keep it a clean fight."

Estel nodded in understanding as his teacher gave him a few last minutes tips when his brothers arrived on the scene.

Elladan pulled him up to his feet. "Your first match is about to start."

As the elder twin began to lead them to Estel's match ring Elrohir pushed a sandwich into Estel's hands, whispering conspiratorially, "Eat this. Ada's forgotten how much little boys need food to get through the day, coupled with this competition you'll need all the extra fuel."

"Thanks 'Ro," Estel said in a low voice, stuffing the sandwich in his mouth and chewing quickly.

They all reached a flat area, a ring marked on the ground by a white rope. They were surprised by the size, normally they would be smaller in order to increase the difficulty and limit mobility, but then again these were only children. Many of the other elves were already gathered there, a few opting to sitting up in the neighboring trees. Estel thought that is was rather weird to see them all concealed behind headbands and cloaks. It was even stranger and slightly amusing to see the furtive glances being given from those passersby.

"Will we have to move to different match areas?" Glrofindel asked.

"Not until the later rounds, where they will go to some better arenas," Elladan answered.

Estel walked into the ring to waiting for his opponent's arrival as two judges came to stand on opposite sides of the ring. Now that it was starting Estel was beginning to feel a bit anxious and a little jumpy. His heart seemed to be jumping up and down against his ribs. It increased when he saw the boy and his parents arrive. The boy's stick was a lot bigger than Estel's. The other boy entered the ring and the judges stepped in.

An older gentleman with a graying beard held up his right arm to the other boy and shouted, "Elimination rounds, Aerohn against," he raised his left arm, "Estel."

"Shake hands and begin!" said the younger judge, his face clean-shaven and had short cut hair.

The two judges watched the two boys grasp each other's hands briefly and step away from each other before they walked out of the ring.

Estel noticed that the other boy was just as nervous as he, if not more. Glrofindel had told him that these would be fights of honor, so Estel began to bow as was custom for traditional matches and waited for Aerohn to return it when he heard a yell, more akin to a yelp and looked up to see the other boy charging madly at him. Estel had not even brought up his sword yet.

"The little sneak," Captain Raize hissed under his breath.

Estel side stepped quickly and spun around quickly to meet the other, thinking that the other would circle around to get his unprotected back. The attack never came however because the boy kept plowing on forward until he tripped over the rope and fell out of the ring. Estel blinked in confusion.

"Match over! Aerohn has gone over the designated boundaries. Estel wins first elimination round," yelled the young judge, raising his left hand to Estel.

The twins and many of the others elves had to work hard to suppress their laughter as the parents drew near to get their son. It grew even more difficult when Estel came to them utterly perplexed.

"Is…that it?" he asked.

Elrohir looked like he was trying to fight of a seizure as his older brother had a paroxysm of laughter behind a bush.

Elrond, trying to hold in his own mirth, bent down to Estel's level to look his son eye to eye. "Yes Estel, these elimination rounds are meant to weed out those who haven't had any real training. You probably won't have a real competitor for a few matches yet."

"How many elimination rounds do I have left?" Estel wondered bewilderedly.

Elrond winced apologetically for his young son. "Maybe a little over nine."

"But don't underestimate anyone Estel, you never know if it's a bluff," Captain Cirya warned sagely.

Estel nodded and walked back into the ring as he saw the next competitor step in. The next few matches were to same as the first. One boy swung wildly at Estel's middle as if trying to chop a piece of wood in half. The momentum of the swing caused him to stumble and fall. Estel only needed to put the tip of his wooden sword against the boy's back to win. The next one's swings were so grossly exaggerated that Estel got past his strikes after only two seconds of the match's commencement. The next one actually closed his eyes as he swung madly into the air. Estel sneaked behind the boy where he promptly gave him a quick jab to the lower back. Estel knew it was rude, but he had to admit that he was a little bored and disappointed. The matches carried on much the same until Estel finally moved into the first real matches after twelve grueling elimination rounds.

Estel knew he was fighting someone trained when the boy took a defensive ready position. Estel circled to see what the other would do, delighted to see that the boy also began to circle in order to keep his opponent in sight. Estel eagerly advanced and tried a simple combo. He stepped forward for a quick high strike to then move into a jab to the midsection and finishing with a sweep to the knees. The other boy was successful in blocking, but just barely. Estel's speed was no match for him. Estel pressed his advantage and rained blow upon blow on the other. The boy was trying hard to hold his own and took a few hits to his arms and sides. He was slowly retreating backwards. Estel didn't give him a chance for an opening and forced him to the very edge of the ring. Knowing that the boy only needed a small shove, Estel brought down his sword and held it there, pushing his weight against the other. The other boy was already perspiring from the previous action and didn't have the strength to fully match his opponent. His grip on his sword was not as firm as it was previously and Estel's sword slid along it, striking hard upon the boy's hand.

The other boy cried out, dropping his sword and falling backward out of the ring. The boy clutched his throbbing appendage and started to cry. Estel bent down to help him and examine the damage when he was picked up by the collar and thrown away.

"Get away from my son!" the man growled gruffly.

His family was at his side immediately and both his brothers were eyeing the other warily, but the judges came quickly to intervene.

The older judge put himself between the two families. "Sir, I must ask you to refrain from any unwanted physical contact between the young competitors."

The woman who was presumably the mother of the beaten boy was kneeling down next to her son, pointing at Estel with a nasty look on her face. "That boy has absolutely no control. He was just swinging away at my boy. What were you thinking, letting him compete!"

The younger judge bristled. "Madam, that is out of line. This is an open tournament as you well know and the boy has proved his control and won this match fair and square. I am going to ask you to leave."

The family departed giving dark looks back at the Peredhil family, who returned them just as coldly. Elrond thanked the judges, who nodded and went back to their places.

"Ada was that really my fault? I-I didn't mean to. I'm sorry…" Estel said, looking expectantly at his father.

Elrond shook his head. "No, ion-nin the parents are merely disgruntled at being beaten."

"But I don't really think their son was really that mad." Estel frowned thoughtfully.

"A lot of parents are going to be defensive Estel. Children and their actions reflect upon their parents. It shows the amount of training and effort they've invested into their son or daughter. A win by their child is the same glory as a win for themselves."

"And if I were to lose?" Estel asked.

Elrond chuckled warmly. "My son, I have lived through so many battles and triumphed over enough opponents to not need to live through my own son. I want you to know that this competition is for you Estel. It is not to impress us or to prove yourself to others. You should be doing this for yourself."

Estel advanced to the semi-finals and things were getting harder and harder. It seemed that all the fourteen years olds and a majority of the fifteen year olds had been eliminated. A majority of the boys Estel was now fighting were tall and burly, just over their puberty. They also had a few more years of training under their belts. Most of them were a lot stronger, emphasizing more on weight training rather than combat itself. Estel was of light build, almost as lithe as an elf because of the similar dieting and exercising. This gave Estel the better advantage of speed however. He could easily outmaneuver most of the monstrous thugs he went up against. He was starting to build up a pretty high reputation, a lot of parents and other observers of the defeated children stayed around in curiosity or hoping to see Estel fall. There were also quite a few odd matches that were the cause of whispers among those watching.

One was a match against a much toned young man, probably on the brink of turning eighteen. When Estel held out his hand to give the hand shake, the other spat on it and raised his sword.

"I'm going to crush you kid. I heard what you did to my cousin. Didn't even give him a chance to fight back. Well, let's see how you cope with it."

With a yell he began a frenzied attack. Estel blocked only a few combos before his arms were close to trembling from the strain of fending off the brutal force of each blow. Each stroke sent a tremor through his hands, traveling up his arms, to his shoulders and back, and down to his very knees. Estel had to fight to keep the sword in his aching hands. However, Estel smiled grimly. He had learned this lesson the hard way. When he was still young and uncontrolled he had tried this exact method on Glorfindel. His pure exhaustion afterwards reminded him forever more of that mistake. Estel used his superior speed to dodge most of his opponent's strikes. He weaved and blocked, almost going into a graceful dance with the other's sword. Slowly, but surely his opponent slowed and became sloppier in his fatigue, while Estel had reserved his energies. Longer and longer Estel wearied his prey, luring him further and further into the trap. Estel drew the other boy a while longer until he was nearly stumbling after his junior opponent. Estel retreated once again, but allowed his opponent the false security of his unprotected back, before rapidly spinning back around and bringing the edge of his sword three inches away from the other's neck. Two seconds after the match was proclaimed over the boy collapsed and almost blacked out.

Glorfindel could be seen grabbing the other elves shirts, shaking them and saying, "I taught him that! That was all me!"

There was also Merick. This boy was huge. There was no doubt in anyone's minds that he had already turned eighteen. He towered over Estel. Estel knew he didn't even stand a chance against him. He could literally crush him. Estel knew that he had to end the match as fast as he could. Just after shaking hands and taking ready positions Estel sent a prayer to the valar before executing. Estel sprinted forward with all the speed and strength he could muster. Stooping low, he spreading his legs to bring him closer to the ground, which assured that any of Merick's swings would miss him. Estel used his momentum to continue to slide forward on the soft ground until his front right leg had slid right underneath the other's boy's spread legs and brought his sword up against as he continued to slide past. When he stopped and came to a standstill his sword was poised at the other boy's neck. The gathered crowd gasped. The match had been ended in less that two minutes time. The odds were stacked against Estel and yet he had won in no time flat. When Estel returned to his father he could hear the whispers of the awed crowd.

Elrond surveyed his son proudly as he stood just outside waiting for his next opponent as he advanced to the finals. It wasn't entirely for his mounting success, but how he was dealing with it. There were many rumors circulating about now and many moving far past low murmured whispers. Most of them were far from praise either. The only sign of emotion in Estel's otherwise stoic composure was a slight stiffening of the shoulders and a slight reddening of his cheeks which didn't have anything to do with his exertions.. Elrond snorted as his elvish ears picked up more of the nearby human's conversations. It was seemingly unfathomable that a fourteen year old could be even remotely disciplined as his own son without being a reincarnated warrior hero from Gondor or being magically aided by sorcerers posing as his family.

"Utterly ridiculous," said a dark, deep voice from behind him.

Elrond turned around to meet the steady gaze of the owner of the voice, recognizing the man even though his hood was drawn, his face nearly hidden by the shadows it cast for he was the current leader of the Rangers, the son of the last hand chosen chieftain chosen by Arathorn in the event of his death and if his son was not yet ready to lead. Behind him stood some of the elite Ranger squads, also bearing the dark clothing resembling Estel's chosen ensemble.

"Indeed. I was wondering when you would show up Halbarad."

"Of course, we had other things to attend to, but we would never miss our future chieftain's moment of glory," Halbarad said.

"He is doing quite well, but the best is always kept for last," Elrond replied smugly.

Halbarad smiled thinly. "Yes, but his performance thus far has created quite an uproar. These fourteen years of careful concealment can be destroyed here and now if these rumors get out of hand."

"Are you suggesting that this was a bad idea and that I should have kept him locked up in an elven haven never to experience a full childhood," Elrond growled softly.

"No, but I think this could have been planned more carefully, although I do believe the lesser of two evils has prevailed today."

"Oh? How so?"

Halbarad watched as Estel took down yet another opponent. "Most believe he is an elf prince in disguise."

Elrond chuckled at the cruel irony of the situation.

Estel stood facing yet another elder boy. There was no doubt he was at the top of his division, but unlike the other boys Estel had fought, he was lean and toned instead of stocky and hugely muscular. His hair was cut short and slicked back, his eyes glittering with intelligence. His father was a big beefy man who had an equally large judge seemingly monitoring him. Estel did not think that bode well for him.

"This is the final round, the winner determining who shall move on to the championship match. Estel verses Atohnin!"

"Shake hands and begin!"

The two competitors shook hands, both looking firm and held each other's gaze unflinchingly.

Atrohnin was the first to let go and step away. "I have heard quite a lot about you."

Estel also stepped back, raising his sword in the process. "If it was anything from them, then you know nothing of me."

The boys started out aggressively. One would start an offensive causing the other to run forward to meet the charge head on. They would clash together for several seconds and then jump back into a retreat in order to circle each other in order to look for openings. Antohnin father yelled continuously to his son, giving him advice and coaching. It was quite irritating and to top it off each time they met Antohnin would whisper things to Estel and each time they circled he would talk in a low menacing voice.

"You can do it son! Pressure him and back him up into a corner, cut off his maneuverability!" Antohnin's father shouted.

Estel became especially wary of the sidelines. "You should tell your father to keep silent or else he will give away your every move."

Antohnin brought his sword down extra hard, causing Estel shift his weight. "And what of your parents. They say nothing. No encouragement, no advice, no love I say."

Estel smirked as he switched his weight sharply and spun to bring his sword swishing six inches away from impacting upon Antohnin's abdomen.

"It just means they love me even more. The fact they keep silent is that they trust me enough to know that their coaching would merely be a distraction. They have confidence in me and the training they have given me. They also understand that this is my battle and that they should not be holding my hand through the entire process," Estel ground out as he tried yet another difficult technique.

Antohnin evaded. "Big words, but I suppose the silence is also due to lack of people. My entire family is here. Where's yours?"

Estel almost laughed out loud. "You cannot see them? They see your every move. They sit n the trees and watch in the shadows. Now," Estel ground his teeth as he held Antohnin as he pressed his weight, "I advise you to keep silent as well, so we can finish this match. Your words hold no sway over me."

Estel believed it with every fiber of his being. His brothers, father, tutors, and rangers, all with excellent hearing, smiled as the boy grappled further.

The match raged on and both competitors were sweating and breathing heavily. Estel knew that his stamina was down now and that his opponent was only slightly better, but it was enough to tip the scale. Estel searched his mind frantically for a strategy. Then he remembered his brother's sparring against each other. It was so evenly matched, but there had to have been one final move, one last tactic that the other twin did not know in order for the other to triumph. Estel contemplated his options. Making his decision quickly, Estel made his way to the very furthest edge of the ring away from Antohnin. Taking a final breath, Estel ran hard with his sword raised high, prepared to deliver for a heavy stroke. Antohnin anticipated this and widened his stance to balance his weight to easily absorb the impact. When Estel started to swing, Antohnin was there to block. The stroke was cutting through the air and if it had been a real blade it would have sung. All those watching anticipated a loud crack of the two wooden sword meeting. Everyone watched as the blade came down and then suddenly Estel's face contorted with intense concentration as he pulled back, the blade barely clacking against Antohnin's hardened block. Through the lull of shock in his opponent utter surprise, Estel used his agility to spin with his sword swinging outwards, gathering momentum until he was facing forward once more, his wooden sword hitting into Antohnin's stomach. The boy gasped and fell to his knees. Estel had won and would advance to his final match.

Estel was to be given a two hours to recuperate in order to be able to perform in the best of his ability. Estel returned to his friends and family with great congratulations even the rangers were impressed.

Halbarad patted the boy heartily upon the back. "Well done boy, it honors us that you have chosen to win in the Ranger attire."

Estel nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, thankfully it is very comfortable. I've definitely learned from the best."

"What are you trying to imply by that little brother?" Elladan hissed irritably.

Elrohir gave his brother a playful shove. "He's trying to say that he's undyingly grateful the more handsome and skilled twin has been able to teach him the ropes. That trick was especially daring and seems like it could work against anyone, whether it be little human boys or thousand of years old elflings."

Elladan promptly put his younger twin in a headlock in order to silence him.

Estel chose to lie down in the grass for a while, but was soon drifting off. His body relaxing, but his face was still smiling as he fell asleep to further praise.

The elves continued to talk amongst themselves or with the rangers, while Elrond stayed close by his son in order to make sure that his son was not disturbed. Elrond could have sword that some of the elves and rangers would take turns at intervals to disappear from the group, but he figured that he must be imagining it. All too soon the two hours were up and Elrond was about to wake his son when the younger judge approached the elf lord.

"Sir, excuse me for interrupting, but a proposition has been made for the upcoming match between the two finalists," he announced formally.

Elrond nodded to show his understanding. "Go on."

"Well, the finalists are given the option to use real swords during their match as long as their parents have approved and the parents of the other competitor. Do we have your consent to proceed thusly?"

"Are you sure it is wise to have not so experienced children fighting against each other with proper weapons? They may practice with real weapons, but that is against highly controlled adult teachers," Elrond pressed.

The judge replied, "Yes, we understand and we shall have the match under as much supervision as we can offer, but I assure you that both these competitors have shown great skill, accuracy, and control. Being finalist, they have shown quite enough talent to get where they are and we as judges have confidence as their ability not to harm one another."

Elrond frowned, but conceded.

The judge smiled and said, "I highly anticipate this match," before walking away.

Elrond began to shake his son awake. Estel blinked and yawned sitting up reluctantly and drinking a bit from a nearby flask. Elrond had him do a few ground stretches to insure he was still limber before pulling the boy to his feet. Facing those that were assembled, Elrond put a hand on Estel's shoulder and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Estel, finalists are allowed real swords for the championship match. I want to be carefully alright."

Estel gave his father a look of dismay. "But ada, I did not bring my sword. Did you?

Elrond shook his head slowly. "No, but I brought mine." From beneath his cloak he removed his sword from his belt.

Estel's eyes swelled. "No, ada I can't!"

Elrond drew the sword from its sheath and the sun gleamed upon its metallic surface, glittering gloriously. Elrond held it out to his son, who thought it an insult to not accept it, held it reverently before him, searching his father's eyes.

"Estel this sword has been at my side for countless ages and it has been in many a battle, including the war against Sauron himself. It has seen defeat and it has been apart of victory. This sword holds power Estel, wield it well." Elrond relinquished his hold on his fabled blade and Estel tested it, swinging it back and forth, letting it swish lightly.

"Thank you ada, I will uphold this swords high prestige and honor," Estel vowed.

Elond gave him a slight pushed Estel forward. "Then it shall serve you well."

Estel moved to the general center, since the rope ring had been removed in order to give the finalists a bigger range. Estel waited patiently for his opponent, testing out his father's blade. It was light, but was a lot bigger than his own. The balance would be a problem, but he was sure he could work around that. He heard some murmuring issue from those gathered and Estel looked up to see the crowd parting to let someone through. Estel steeled himself, but a surprised gasp was what left his lips. There walking towards him was the boy he had met earlier, who was leaning against the tree. The boy who he had guessed his identity and had in turn guessed his own. Estel was struck dumb. He was sure that the finalist would be another big, gigantic elder teen, but here was a boy only slightly older and taller than him with nearly his same build.

The boy scrutinized the sword he held. "That sword does not suit you and it will be a handicap. I could lend you one of mine."

Estel shook his head. "I would not exchange it for any other sword in the world."

The boy merely shrugged, but his father and presumably his tutor scowled.

The judges came out. "These are the finalists. Estel age 14 and Celeb age 15 have battled their way through many matches in order to face each other in this championship round. This time the winner will be determined by the competitor who garners three points before the other. Let the match commence!"

As an epitaph of these boys' hard work and skill all those surrounding them grew silent. You could even hear the rustling of the leaves. Greater than the respect the observers had for these boys was the respect they held for each other. Both their meetings were brief, but they could feel their kindred warrior spirits that dwelled deep within themselves. They did not shake hands, but bowed formally neither bowing lower than the other. The came up at the same time, and began to back up in step with each other, stopping only five paces from the original starting areas. They stood stiffly at attention and saluted with their swords in the custom of their respected houses. Estel, in the style of the elves, pointed the very tip blade at his opponent before he brought the flat of the sword to his face, lowering it slowly downwards and he closed his eyes, giving a quick prayer before opening his eyes to see his reflection in the blade. Celeb put the blunt spine of his sword horizontal against his chest, thrusting his forward, and then whipping it quickly to his side before bringing it back to his face. They tapped their swords together twice and finally stepped a further five paces away. This was a strict ceremonial and honorable practice, which spoke of the two boys' opulent upbringing. With that done, the battle finally commenced.

The started at a moderate pace, both testing each other's prowess. If anything it looked like a dance. For each stroke you could see that there was no other place than to be blocked and they moved around each other deftly as if they already knew where the other would be. For both of them, this was a challenge between the two of them. None of the other matches really mattered now. There was just the two of them with the song of their blades, the sound of their clothing, and the clang of their swords.

Unlike Estel's previous fight both of the combatants could talk easily while still having no affect on their battle, their skill going far enough to enable them to split their focus.

"It's good to see you in the winner's circle Estel."

"You too Celeb, I was sure all the boy's my age or even slightly older were eliminated."

Celeb ducked one of Estel's higher sweeps and at the same time drove his own sword forward. Estel blocked it, rolling in the block and stepping in closer instead of allowing the stab to force him back like others would have. Celeb nodded in approval.

"You have a strange style Estel. I do not recognize it."

"Most people wouldn't for it has been forgotten."

"Trying to be discreet again?"

"No, merely a truth even if it is a vague one."

The battle went on and Estel was able to get the first point, but Celeb was quick to gain two, one after another, but Estel put in an extra effort to quickly establish another point so that they were even. With on last winning point, the battle had gained in intensity. It was quicker now and techniques were being thrown down like leaves during the fall. There were some very close calls and both boys had a few light cuts hands and arms. Celeb had even acquired one on his left calf. The sun blazed down onto the two combatants and shone on their swords and sweaty faces.

"Why do you fight Celeb?"

"I suppose for esteem, respect, fealty…"

"Do you really know?"

Celeb felt his thoughts turn inwards, but he forced them back to the here and now. "Well then why do you fight?"

Estel spared only a glance to where his father and brothers were at. "I fight for them, not because of them, but _for_ them by my own choice."

Celeb pressed aside his wonderment and musings and recommenced the battle. It was tedious work. Both boys were very evenly matched. Estel's mind reeled and came back emptily. He had no more lessons to call upon for aid and no more examples he could try and replicate. Estel had to rely purely on himself. _Think, THINK… _Estel tried finding a flaw in his opponent, but the only mistakes Celeb made were the ones he would make. Estel then realized he had to find his own weakness in order to devise a strategy. Estel thought as hard as he could, careful not to let his mind slip so far as to have his fighting suffer. Then it clicked. He was being too cautious, which he shared with his opponent because they were each very aware of each other's abilities. They both weren't willing to do something that they were only half sure about. They wouldn't take the risk.

Estel smiled to himself because right now he was going to take that risk.

Behind Celeb was a tree that was parallel to Estel, so Celeb only blocked a good half of it. It was enough however and Estel started forward for it. Celeb brought his blade up, which was now barring another few inches away from Estel. Undeterred, Estel kept going forward, Celeb's blade biting his arm and sliding along it. Estel ignored it and sped for the tree, putting a foot on the base and pushing off hard slightly of center, bringing him suddenly to Celeb's back. Celeb was quick however and was able to turn around…just in time to see Estel raise his blade to his chest.

The match was over.

The two beamed at each other, even though Celeb's eyes held a slight shadow of disappointment. The sound that had been silenced now came up in a roar and Estel felt himself being raised up and he was only able to see a fleeting glance of Celeb sinking to the base of a tree with a forlorn as his father and tutor strode over to him. The sight was soon drove out of his mind as his brother raised him up onto their shoulders as he was brought to the winner's podium where he was given and gleaming medal and a ceremonial winner's dagger. Its golden blade flashed and the cheering grew to an even louder degree. He looked in the faces of the crowd and noticed that many of the elves had shed their cloaks and hoods and he could see the joy and pleasure radiating from them. Estel raised the blade in the air in triumph.

Later when they mounted their horses to leave homeward Estel whispered in his father's ear, "Ada, it's really nice but…what am I going to do with a gold blade?"

Lord Elrond chuckled as he hugged his son to him again. "I do not know ion-nin, I do not know."

They came back to glorious celebration. The cooks had arranged a huge feast, remarking that the food was even better since he had won. Estel through all of the excitement did not notice the utter exhaustion until he crawled into bed. He smiled knowing that the next morning he'd be able to sleep in as long as he wanted since his father had deemed fit that his training sessions and lessons would be cancelled for the week.

**OoOoO**

_A week or so later… _

Herenya made his way up the stone steps to the ornate doors of the elven household, his nerves bunching up uncomfortably. The doors were opened for him and Lord Elrond's twin sons were there to greet him and ask him about his business. He asked for audience with the elf lord, which they granted, leading him to the lord's personal study. He entered followed by the twins. He swallowed as the elf lord looked up from his desk.

"Ah, good morning to you. Am I mistaken in remembering you as being the younger judge during the youth sword tournament?" Elrond asked, a foreboding settling in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes I am, my name is Herenya and I am here to apologize, but your son's winning has been official stripped from him. Apparently this house has been named out of tournament district and that Estel has been given an unfair advantage over the other competitor's. I am honestly sorry and appalled to announce that I must collect his prizes and present them to the other finalist Celeb."

Herenya had to stop himself from shivering from the temperature drop in the room.

"More like Celeb's father and the other parents couldn't deal with their sons getting beat by someone raised with elves," Elladan growled fiercely.

"Estel deserves that win. It is not like that other boy had any more of an unfair advantage by being raised in a higher house," Elrohir added.

Herenya knew he might be slaughtered in the next five seconds if he didn't approach this next subject with caution.

"My lords, I'm truly aghast at having to propose such a thing, but I have been bid to check if your son is truly a human," Herenya said with bated breath.

Elladan snorted and Elrohir looked ready to punch right through a wall, but Elrond pierced the two with a deep glare. "Go find your brother and bring him here."

Elrohir looked absolutely outraged. "Ada, you aren't going to subject Estel to that!"

"Go Elrohir! You too Elladan," Elrond commanded, watching his sons go, sending dark and evil looks at Herenya.

Herenya felt sick. He was alone with the father of the boy who he was about to break all his hopes and dreams. But when Herenya looked at the ancient elf lord there was only sadness. The icy silence remained between the two of them until the door opened and in came Estel, followed by his brothers.

Elrond introduced him, "Estel this is Herenya, one of the judges from the tournament. Some of the parents have complained and you'll have to give up your winnings and your title."

Estel looked a little taken aback. "Oh…"

"I'm sorry ion-nin. Do you have your medal with you?"

Estel nodded and withdrew the coveted prize from his pocket.

Herenway's heart clenched. "Y-you keep it with you?"

Estel nodded again and smiled, his brother chuckling wryly, "He's been showing it to everyone in a ten mile radius. I don't think there's anyone in this household who hasn't memorized what it looks like."

Estel wrinkled his nose indignantly. "I do not Dan! I keep it for good luck."

Herenway groaned as Estel handed him the treasure.

"Estel he also wants to see…"

Estel sighed and pulled back his hair automatically to show his rounded ears.

"If I'm truly human?" Estel finished for his father, looking expectantly at Herenya with a hint of annoyance.

"Y-yes, but," Herenya pushed the medal back into the boy's hands, "this is ridiculous. Keep it, I'll just say that the elves would not allow you to give it up or something."

Estel forcibly placed it back in his hands and shook his head. "Don't you see? That will make it even worse."

"If their view of elves is indeed this poor then by withholding the desired items when demanded we would be further shed in ill light as cheaters and thieves," Elrond agreed.

Herenya wanted to throw the damn thing out the window. "This is an injustice. Your son worked hard for these. Come on Estel, just take them back."

"Do you think that taking these trinkets make it so I never won those fights? I won, no one can take that away from me," Estel said dubiously.

Henrenya looked at the boy with a new respect, his fingers enclosing the medal in a hard fist.

"So be it. You are wise beyond your years Estel. Celeb does not deserve to take these from you."

Estel nodded slowly, but a grin suddenly spread across his face. "Can I go and present the prizes to him? Please, I would like to properly congratulate him. I'm truly happy that I forfeit my winning to him instead of some brute. Celeb showed real talent and I would like to talk with him again."

Herenya hesitated, but feeling the cold glares upon his back he agreed.

Seeing the twins preparing to leave and get ready, Herenya cleared his throat, "Um before we depart we need to take care of one last thing."

"Yes?"

Herenya gulped. "I will need to see all of those present at the match very briefly."

Elrond's eyes narrowed. "Very well, my sons will gather them here."

When all of the elves and rangers, who had decide to take a short rest in the Last Homely House, were assembled inside Elrond's study Herenya began to think that he could start a very large collection of glares even though he couldn't remember ever wanting to start collecting them.

Steeling himself he cleared his throat once again and began to address those inside the study. "My lords Estel has been formally stripped of his win and given to the other finalist. This means that…that any…" Herenya took a deep breath and let the words spill forth in a rush, "that-any-bets-that-you-have-placed-and-gained-from-Estel's matches-have-to-be-reimburst."

Elrond nearly laughed aloud. "I'm sorry but I can assure you that none of those here have gambled."

At this every one of the elves bowed their heads or bit their lips. Elrond's vein in his temple pulsated as he watched as one by one each one of them withdrew their money pouches and emptied the majority of it in the sack that Herenya presented. His eye began to twitch as he saw not only his twin sons put in a copious amount, but also his most trusted advisors and warriors sheepishly empty our their winnings. Erestor excused himself from the room and Elrond finally believed that at least someone had kept their integrity, but when the advisor returned he was holding a huge, heaping bag full of jingling gold. It must have weight more that a few pounds.

"Erestor!"

"Yes my lord?"

"Exactly how much did you bet!"

"Uh, all of my money I had with me…and the extra money you had in the saddles…"

"You bet all of that on a youth sword tournament!"

"…yes."

"You would have wasted all that money, including mine on betting on a game for adolescent human boys."

"Apparently…"

Elrond grabbed an entire handful of hair in his grip and looked as if he was ready to pull the entire thing out. He whirled on all of those present.

"Ai valar! You should all be ashamed of yourselves!"

"But we won…"

"That doesn't matter! Ai, what am I going to do with all of you. You're supposed to be Imadris' finest and yet you gamble like tavern drunks," Elrond rubbed his temple, "I will lecture all of you on proper etiquette and the evils of gambling when we get back."

Ignoring the groans the five made their way out and rode out of Rivendell to the house of the Arebions.

It was a large house south of the town that the sword tournament was held. It was quite beautiful, made of dark old oak. They were lead into the entrance hall, where Celeb's father was already waiting.

"Lord Elrond, I am honored to have you come here personally, I am Celeb's father Ranno," the man said, taking Elrond's hand and shaking it.

Elrond tried not to let himself stiffen as their hands met. "I am pleased to meet as well, you have a very talented son. Here are my eldest sons, Elladan and Elrohir along with Estel."

"Hello young man, you gave quite a show, but of course my son has won this tournament seven years straight. I was amazed that you were able to beat him. How did you do it?"

Estel shrugged nonchalantly. "Elf magic."

"Indeed," Ranno said and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly and Estel's insides bubbled with laughter knowing that Ranno probably believed some of it.

They were looked up at the stairs when they heard Celeb coming down, who looked confused at first.

Estel waved. "Hi Celeb!"

Celeb frowned. "Hello Estel, good to see you so soon." One look at his smug looking father and he suddenly understood. "Father surely you did not take away his win. He won it fair and square!"

Estel saved Ranno from answering his angered son. "No, Celeb it's my choice. I really shouldn't have been competing. It was only for fun, but it seems it was much more for you so here, you deserve this."

Estel pulled out the dagger and draped the medal across it, presenting it to Celeb, bowing low.

"From this moment forth it is to be recognized that Celeb was the winner of the annual youth sword tournament," announced Herenya as Celeb took the offered prizes.

Celeb suddenly took Estel's hand and began to lead him up the huge stair case.

"Where are you going son?"

"I'm going to show Estel my room!"

This left the adults alone together in the silent hall, glaring at each other. Elladan had to work hard in order not to say, 'You're an ass.' right to Ranno's face.

Celeb lead Estel on, opening the door to his extensive bedroom. Estel was not totally impressed, but awed by the likeness of Celeb's room to his own. The desk was lettered with papers and charcoal sticks, with various books splayed open. His shelves also held many large volumes, although there were many open spaces, indicating that a lot of the books were being used. His bed was large and unmade, most of the sheets laying on the ground. A few old toys were scattered about the room and Celeb's personal weapons sat in the corner. On that wall there was a huge display of all the prizes Celeb had aquired.

"You have so many," Estel whispered in awe.

"Yes, my father has me compete in all the youth tournaments held around here. My reputation allows me to bypass all the initial elimination rounds," Celeb answered, hooking the medal on one of the various pegs and watching it rotate.

"Your father must be proud."

"Yes but he's too proud," Celeb grabbed the medal and threw it on the ground, "I'm just a display for him to show to all the other adults. I usually don't even want to compete. All my father cares about is the bragging right, not about me, not about what I want to do. I always feel so guilty when I fight some of these boys who are so inexperienced. Many of them would make great swordsman, but haven't had the opportunities that I have had to train. I hate it."

Estel picked up the medal that had skidded away and hung it back on the peg. "Celeb that is the burden of a higher life. We will always be a little better, but you don't have to let that reflect on your soul. I already see you have a good heart and that you won't be like your father or any of the stuck up lords I've met. When you grow older you can fight for equality, but for now you'll just have to take your blessings and get stronger."

Celeb beamed at him. "Thanks Estel, you're right. I do wish a higher lifestyle wasn't such a pain though. Memorizing the heritages of all the other houses must certainly be boring me to death."

"Oh I know, sometimes when my teachers are talking it just seems like they're moving their mouth over and over again and I just turn off their lectures."

"Don't you hate when they're talking about something long and difficult and you don't just get it, so they try explaining over and over again?"

Estel rolled his eyes. "Yes! Ugh, sometimes I just want them to just quit on me, tell me I failed, and let me move on in life."

Estel jumped to sprawl onto Celeb's bed and felt a book underneath the pillow. Taking it out, he recognized the story immediately.

"_The Journey Untold_. This is my favorite story!" Estel exclaimed. "I nearly wet myself when I read the end battle."

"I know what you mean. Hey, no wonder you didn't fall for that strategy during our match!"

The boys laughed and talked, learning just how similar lives they lead even though they had thought that they were alone and isolated. Too soon Estel was called back stairs to leave.

"I hope we can stay friends," Estel said sadly.

"Of course! Maybe I could come to your house next time."

"Okay, I know all the best places."

"Here Estel," Celeb held out the gold dagger, "take it."

"No Celeb, it's your prize."

Celeb shook his head. "I didn't win and I have the medal, so it's like we both won. It's a gift between friends," Celeb then lowered his voice as they began to descend the stairs, "Besides, what am I going to do with a solid gold blade?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking. I have no idea!"

Estel waved and Celeb returned it jovially, each calling back promises as Estel rode away. They promised to be friends, even if they didn't see each other forever and even though forever was a very long time.

**OoOoO**

"Do you still see him?" Legolas asked, absently turning the golden blade in his palm.

"Sometimes. I got him to join the rangers with me, but when his father died he had to take over the estate. We stay in touch."

"I think we missed dinner."

"When has that ever stopped us from getting food?" Estel asked quizzically.

"Well, let us go and pillage to our heart's content!" Legolas shouted and jumped off the bed.

As they were leaving the room Aragorn was struck with a sudden though. "You know I think I finally understand the purpose of making a solid gold blade."

"What's that mellon-nin?"

Aragorn chuckled as he laid the dagger back onto the dresser. "It's so people can ask about it, thus allowing the owner to tell the story and relive fond memories."

"So what do you have that will have you remember our friendship mellon-nin?"

"How about that arrow I salvaged from that one Mirkwood elf's window that I had broken from my terrible shot under your tutelage."

Legolas groaned as they raced to the kitchens where they were beaten off by the cook with wooden ladles, but managed to still knick some left over bread and butter. As they sped off in their retreat they knew they'd be friends forever, happy in knowing that forever was a long time.

**-O-O-O-**

**I command you to review dammit!**


End file.
